


Maknae Lim Changkyun | I.M.

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: Maknae's Require Special Attention [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Multi, Sappy Ending, descriptions of loneliness, hyungs really do cherish their maknae, hyungs taking care of their maknae...eventually, letters to monbebes and hyungs read by Changkyun, maknae trying to win over hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Changkyun remembers the difficult road it was to win over his hyungs, but he is glad that he was able to.





	1. Show Me Yourself

It had been almost two years since their debut. It had been quite some time since he felt the familiar pain of loneliness and anger from his group members. Changkyun knew though that his band members were frustrated at the sudden change in rules after losing their band members to elimination. He wasn’t there to make them hurt more, and he understood why they were threatened by his presence. It meant a the opportunity to winning was lowered. Those days were lonely, and he was thankful for Jooheon and the warmth he extended toward him. That fragile friendship is what Changkyun latched onto to keep him afloat. 

Once No.Mercy had concluded and he had been grouped up with six of the most talented people he ever had the pleasure of working with, did he hope that his hyungs would warm up to him. In fact, he remembered Jooheon talking to the elder hyungs Hyunwoo and Hoseok, “He’s young, he’s still a kid, and you guys have treated him so coldly. He needs his hyungs, especially the oldest ones. You’re supposed to take care of him more than any of us,” Jooheon said seriously, “He’s our maknae, treat him as such.” 

Changkyun scurried off to his room and hid under his covers, a sense of warmth blooming in his chest at his Jooheon hyungs words. He desperately craved the affection and praise from all of his hyungs, but especially his eldest members who seemed to distance themselves from him. More than anything he just wanted acceptance. 

When they were placed in their new dorm, and grouped up into their rooms, Changkyun felt some trepidation over that. The maknae line were in one room, and the hyung line in the other. Changkyun felt relieved he was with his first friend Jooheon, and hoped that Hyungwon would warm up to him. 

Changkyun had picked his bed and began to unpack the small amount of things he brought with him. He could hear the others in the common area laughing and joking easily. He hesitated, unsure if he would be welcome. He grabbed his charger cord and set his phone to charge as he reached for his tablet, opening up a mindless virtual game to play. His stomach was growling, and he could smell something delicious cooking. He looked at the door, chewing on his lip nervously, a ball of anxiety swelling in his chest as he debated with himself. He had every right to fix himself some dinner, but he didn’t want to intrude and make things awkward. 

A few seconds passed and the door opened, revealing Jooheon. He smiled at him, “What are you doing in here all by yourself? Kihyun hyung is making dinner, come and join us.” Changkyun smiled nervously, “I don’t want to intrude hyung.” 

Jooheon rolled his eyes, “Don’t be silly, weren’t you put into this group too?”

Changkyun, although he felt slightly chastised, nodded and followed his hyung into the living room. He shyly hid behind Jooheon, but Jooheon had a larger than life personality and was a joyful person. He loved easily, and people in return fell for his charm and charisma. Jooheon attracted people, and Changkyun watched as his fellow members all gravitated closer to the second youngest. He could see Kihyun hyung in the kitchen, effortlessly working on cooking dinner, while the others conversed happily with one another. 

Changkyun slipped around them, grateful for not being noticed and approached his hyung. He awkwardly cleared his throat, “Hyung, I used to help my mom with meals, is there anything I can help with?” 

Kihyun turned to him and gave him a gentle smile, “I could use some help chopping up the green onions, and then I’ll need the pork to be shredded. Thank you, Changkyun.” 

Changkyun blushed under the attention and set off to work, methodically chopping the onions into evenly cut pieces. His chest warmed at the easy acceptance of his hyung, and was glad to be of use to his group members. 

It was a couple of days later where he was able to win his Minhyuk hyung over. Minhyuk was like a ball of sunshine, the trend setter for what the mood would be and he was always in the mood to cuddle and nap. When the dorm was empty except for the two of them, Changkyun found his hyung laying on the couch, bundled up in a blanket but still shivering. “Hyung, do you want me to turn the heater on?” He asked cautiously. 

Minhyuk inspected him carefully, “No need, some cuddles will warm me right up.” 

Changkyun blushed, “I can cuddle you while everyone is out...if you’re okay with that, hyung?” 

Minhyuk kicked off the blanket and gestured for him to come and join him. The youngest did, awkwardly laying on the couch, until he could feel wiry arms wrap him up and pull him into a warm chest. He could hear his hyung sigh happily, “You’re like a heater, Changkyun,” he nuzzled his nose into his neck. The youngest remembered his eyelids growing heavy and he easily drifted off into a comfortable sleep. 

Changkyun was a regular cuddle buddy for his hyung after that, and he easily had his hyung wrapped around his pinky finger. 

After a rather difficult dance practice, all of them were exhausted and eager to get home. The maknae line and hyung line went to their respective bedrooms and started to pick who showered first. Jooheon looked at him, “You’re first,” he smiled. Changkyun was currently staring at his Hyungwon hyung, trying desperately to keep himself awake. 

“Hyungwon hyung, you can go first if you want? I don’t mind waiting,” he said shyly. His hyung looked at him with bleary eyes, but a soft smile curving his lips up. He was gifted with a kiss to his forehead and a murmured thank you. Changkyun blushed and curled up on his bed shyly. Jooheon chuckled and ruffled his hair, “It won’t be long now until you have all six of us wrapped around your little finger.” 

Hyungwon had started engaging with him more, asking about his personal life and he shared just as much. The two bonded, and often found napping together. 

His eldest hyungs took a while longer to warm up to him, but they were wrapped around Changkyun’s little finger at the same time. They were at dance practice, rehearsing a difficult choreography when Changkyun had turned too quickly and lost his footing and twisted his ankle unnaturally. He whimpered with pain as he crumpled to the floor. 

His eldest hyungs Hoseok and Hyunwoo were by his side first, kneeling beside him. Hyunwoo held the ankle, stabilizing it and checking it over. Hoseok had sat down and moved the maknae’s head into his lap, brushing his fingers through his hair and softly reassuring him. Hyunwoo was convinced it was just a small sprain, and that with a few days rest it would be all healed up. Once the doctor confirmed their leaders theory, his eldest hyungs spoiled him while he was resting. 

Hoseok was a frequent cuddle buddy, keeping the youngest warm, while also making sure he was resting properly. Hyunwoo brought him food and water, and unashamedly helped him bathe when he needed, too. The two cared for their maknae, and after Changkyun finally healed, everyone let out a relieved breath. They were starting to become a group, a group that absolutely loved their maknae. 

Changkyun remembered each incident clearly, and as he waited to read his letter to his fans, he couldn’t help the swell of emotion he felt. And once Hoseok finished his letter tearfully, it was his turn. 

He turned toward their monbebes and smiled, “I’m not usually the emotional one, so I apologize beforehand if I get emotional.” Their monbebes cheered encouraginaly, and he took a deep breath, trying to settle his frayed emotions. 

“After the disbandment of my first group, I thought that was it for me. Until I was snatched up and put onto a program with other boys, competing to win a spot in an idol group. It was my last hope to break into the industry, and a I jumped at the chance. What was my redemption, also meant one less spot for a person who had been working hard for the same opportunity. It was unfair and it frustrated the original members, and I understood this. 

“When I won the spot, I was relieved, but also felt an immeasurable amount of guilt. My feelings were conflicted, but I was grateful for the chance to prove to my hyungs that I deserved to be in Monsta X. I felt incredibly lonely, and I didn’t want to feel that anymore. The other boys, they struggled opening up to me, so I did my best to meet them halfway.” 

He felt a gentle pressure squeezing his thigh. Changkyun looked up to see Hoseok’s warm eyes and gentle smile encouraging him to read his letter. He took a deep breath, and continued once more: 

“I remember each moment of when I had finally conquered my way into my hyung’s affections. Some were easy, and some took careful planning. I will always be grateful for Jooheon hyung, who welcomed me warmly and befriended me from the start. He listened to my story, and he was kind to me. He was the easiest to win over because he loves everyone and makes friends easily. 

“Next was Kihyun hyung, our mother hen of the group. He cooks and cleans for us, and is a confidante for me. Our first dinner together as a team I helped him prepare, making myself useful and also showing my competence in the kitchen. It easily won over hyung, and I soon found him to be a great source of comfort whenever I was feeling homesick. Thank you hyung for allowing me to cook with you. 

“Next was Minhyuk hyung. This hyung took careful planning, as I didn’t want to misinterpret the situation. It happened easily though. Hyung was shivering on the couch, and instead of turning on the heater, he instead cuddled me like a koala, using me as his own personal heater. I would soon have Minhyuk hyung in my corner, and would in return get a ball of sunshine. Thank you hyung for your warm wake up calls and bright smiles that set the mood for the day.

“Next was Hyungwon hyung. His acceptance was easy. All I did was allow him to take a shower first, and in return I received sleepy hyung in my corner. Thank you hyung for your easy acceptance and forgiveness.

“Last, but certainly not least, were the eldest hyungs. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were hard to win over. Mainly because we shared different rooms and they were always busy. It happened, quite unfortunately for me, with me twisting my ankle during dance practice. The sight of me, their maknae, falling down and in pain must have triggered their protectiveness, and they cared for me then and the days after as I recovered. After that incident, I had all of my hyungs as my friends and members of Monsta X.”

Changkyun paused, feeling his throat tightening and tears welling up in his eyes. He did his best to voice the rest of his letter. 

“Thank you hyungs for your attention, support, and encouragement. Thank you for your friendship, and for embracing me so warmly so soon after we became a group. Thank you for working through your own hurt at losing brothers, and embracing me as one,” Changkyun’s voice cracked, and he was close to sobbing, “I feel so very fortunate to be in Monsta X with such kind hyungs who take care of me and make me feel important. I love all of you and I thank you for your kindness.” 

Changkyun covered his face with the typed up paper of his letter, letting his tears flow and trying his hardest to muffle his sobs. He felt Hoseok’s arms wrap around him first, gently murmuring words of comfort. Minhyuk was on his side, carding his fingers through his hair, softly chastising him for making him cry. Changkyun gave a watery laugh as he looked at his hyungs. 

Hyunwoo was chuckling, before speaking into the microphone, “Our maknae is loved and well cared for, we cherish him. Just because it wasn’t easy, doesn’t mean we aren’t pleased to have him as our maknae. He is exceptional at what he does and always works hard. We couldn’t have asked for a better donsaeng.” 

Changkyun turned to hide himself in Hoseok’s chest, crying louder at the joy of hearing his hyung’s praise. It’s all he wanted to hear, and his leader did so with sincerity. He could hear Hoseok laughing, but sounding baffled at hearing the tears. “Why are you crying?” He chastised softly. 

“Happy, hyung,” he mumbled out, his breath shuddering and his limbs shaky. “I’m really happy, hyung.” 

It was true, the maknae had found true joy in his group, and he wouldn’t change the road to it for the world.


	2. May I Protect That Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are all sleepy, especially the youngest. Showki-centric pairing comforting their maknae.

Changkyun was glad promotions for their comeback had ended. His body had the heavy feeling of exhaustion settling deep in his bones, and the ache a familiar friend in his muscles from overuse and not enough nutrition and rest. They still had some schedules, but they were later in the evening and the manager told the boys to rest up until then. It was nice to not have Kihyun wake them up before the sun had come out. The hustle and bustle of life had finally slowed and his body ached and yearned for more sleep and laziness. 

His heavy eyelids open, blinking languidly against the room bathed in a gentle and warm sunlight escaping the cracked blinds. He wanted to become one with his bed, wrapped up in his cocoon of blankets and the soothing quiet that only happens when one wakes up naturally. It was comforting, and reminded him of home and waking up on Sunday mornings, smelling his mother cooking breakfast and his father clicking away at his computer. 

He could smell something causing his stomach to growl, and urging him to leave his nook of warmth and rest. He rolled over to look down from his bunk to see that his roommates had already woken up and left the room. He kicked off his blankets, and sat up, rubbing away the rest of the sleep from his eyes and brushing his hair out of his face. He made his way down the bunk and blearily left the room to go check out what the smell was. 

“The maknae has risen from the dead.” Changkyun looked up to see Minhyuk sitting on the couch with a controller in his hand. “Did Kihyun hyung make breakfast?” Changkyun asked. 

“Breakfast? Kid, it’s lunch time,” Minhyuk said with a slight chuckle. “You must have been pretty out of it. You feeling okay?” 

Before the youngest could answer, Kihyun entered the living room, worry on his face, “Changkyun, are you okay? Do you feel ill?” 

Changkyun rolled his eyes, “Hyung, I’m tired not sick. I promise,” he said, trying to ignore the warmth he felt in his chest about his elder members caring for him.

Kihyun ignored him and before he knew it, the elder was pressing his hand to his forehead and cheeks. Changkyun whined, but figured it was better to let his hyung take care of him so he wouldn’t prolong the process. “Hyung,” he said, “I promise I’m fine. I sound and look fine, right?” 

“Is everything alright?” Hyunwoo said, overhearing the tail end of the conversation as he entered the room. He walked up to the pair, watching as Kihyun removed his hands from the maknae’s cheeks. Hyunwoo placed a hand on the small of the mother-figure of their group and looked at Changkyun with concern. 

“I’m fine, hyung,” Changkyun blushed, “Kihyun hyung heard Minhyuk hyung and I talking and misheard the conversation. He thinks I’m sick or something, but really I’m just tired like everyone else is.” 

“You did sleep until the afternoon, Changkyun, everyone else was up a couple of hours ago,” Hyunwoo wisely pointed out. Kihyun nodded in agreement, “Exactly. There something you’re not telling us?” He asked, concerned but also stern. 

“Hyungs, I promise, after a couple hours of good food and resting, I’ll be fine for tonight,” the youngest said, a slight whine to his tone. 

Hyunwoo nodded his head, “Okay. If that changes, tell us. Kihyun, do we have some leftovers for him?” 

Kihyun nodded, “Of course, I’m concerned, not inept.” 

Hyunwoo laughed, “Okay. I’m going with the manager to pick up Jooheon, Hoseok, and Hyungwon from the gym after I get those groceries you asked me to pick up.” 

Kihyun nodded, “Thank you hyung,” before turning away and out from Hyunwoo’s touch to go back to the kitchen. Hyunwoo ruffled Changkyun’s bedhead and waved to Minhyuk before leaving the apartment. 

Changkyun shuffled to the couch and sat down beside his video game playing hyung and sat next to him. He watched the TV, eyes glazing over in tiredness. A warm bowl was pressed into his hands, “Kkukung.” 

Changkyun looked up to see Kihyun pressing a bowl of ramyeon into his hands with a small smile, “Eat up before you nap again.” 

The youngest nodded, lifting the bowl and taking the chopsticks his hyung offered him. Kihyun settled in beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into his chest, quietly watching as Minhyuk played his video game. Once the bowl was empty, Kihyun took it and placed it on the table and let the youngest curl up into him to continue sleeping. 

The elder couldn’t help the tinge of worry that something wasn’t quite right with his dongsaeng, and yet the boy had a healthy appetite and looked fine. They all had been worked down to the bone, so he can understand his maknae’s exhaustion. So he laid there, gently rubbing the youngest back as he slept soundly. 

The door unlocked and opened, revealing three red-faced and sweaty boys, and their leader carrying a few grocery bags. Hunwoo looked at the sight on the couch and a fond smile appeared on his lips. He carried the bags into the kitchen and put the groceries away. 

He could hear the others loudly greet the others and continue their conversation and happily trudge into their respective bedrooms to shower off the sweat and grime from their work out. He packed away the leftovers and cleaned up the kitchen so Kihyun wouldn’t have too, seeing as he was caring for the youngest. Once he had finished washing, drying, and putting the dishes away, he walked back out to see Kihyun and Changkyun both asleep. Minhyuk looked as if we were about to follow them both intro dreamland as his eyes were blinking heavily as he played his game. 

“Take a nap,” Hyunwoo said softly, approaching to tall boy and taking the controller, “You’re about ready to pass out.” Minhyuk obeyed, laying down on the pillow and curling into himself. Hyunwoo turned off the electronics and draped a blanket over his dongsaeng. He sat down next to Kihyun, gently pulling him into his chest so he could rest easier. He carded his fingers through his dongsaeng’s hair, feeling his own exhaustion rest over him like a heavy blanket. 

He woke up to a weight settling in his lap. He woke up to damp black hair brushing against his chin. Jooheon had settled against his chest, curling into him. Hyunwoo carefully placed an arm around his waist to hold him in place. “Tired?” He asks, groggily. 

“Yes, appa,” he mumbles. 

Hyunwoo chuckled and placed a kiss to the top of his koala like dongsaeng’s head. “Rest well,” he murmurs. He looks to his side to see Hoseok sitting as well, Hyungwon in the second eldests lap, already fast asleep as Hoseok rubs comforting circles into the lanky boys back. Hoseok sleepily looked over at him and smiled, “Didn’t realize we’d be having a cuddle pile today,” he remarks amused. 

“The kids need it,” Hyunwoo responds, looking at the cluster of bodies so close to him. “And honestly, we’ve been working ourselves too hard. I’m surprised none of us got sick.” 

“Kkukung slept late though, we’re sure he’s okay?” Hoseok asks, concern dripping with each of his words. 

“I’m sure. He looks and sounds fine, just think his young body was pushed to its max and then some,” the leader murmurs, “we’ll keep an eye on him though.” 

Hoseok seemed to accept the answer and leaned his head back to rest his own eyes. It wasn’t long before sleep drifted upon all seven boys. 

Kihyun woke first, like always. He was exceptionally warm, but content and feeling rested. He always felt more rested after he cuddle his group members. They comforted him better than anyone else could. The maknae was still fast asleep, and by the sound of Hyunwoo’s breathing, the leader was too. He turned to see Jooheon fast asleep on their leaders chest, and he couldn’t help the adoring smile that tugged his lips up. 

It would explain his warmth though, Hyunwoo and Jooheon were both human heaters, and pairing them together could turn drastic, but the two seemed to be resting fine. He continued his earlier back rub on the youngest, finding his own comfort in the touch and silence of the usually hectic and chaotic dorm. 

A few minutes had passed when Minhyuk started moving around and finally sat up. He blinked his eyes groggily and blearily looked at his members. A pout instantly formed on his lips, “Nobody cuddled with me.” 

Kihyun chuckled, “Come here you big baby, cuddle with Kkukung,” he said gesturing to the sleepy boy to come to the maknae’s side. The eldest by only a few weeks did, grumbling over and plopping himself down beside the maknae, draping an arm over the youngest waist. Kihyun readjusted his arm to accommodate Minhyuk and ended up with his hand massaging the taller boys neck. 

Kihyun couldn’t believe that this was his life, and that he would feel such contentment in sharing so much skinship with six other boys. He felt so comfortable and secure around his group members, he couldn’t help but feel as though fate or destiny played a role in bringing them all together. All the little things that stood in the way, or stacked against them that brought them together had to be some sort of divine interceding. 

The chemistry between the seven worked a little bit too well, and Kihyun wasn’t naive to think that Monsta X solely happened based off of chance. 

“You’re thinking too much.” 

Kihyun looked down to see his maknae’s opened eyes looking up at him and smiling. “Hush, you little brat.” 

The youngest chuckled, burying himself closer into his hyung’s neck, “We’ll have to get ready soon, huh?” 

“Yeah, you want to go get ready now?” Kihyun asked softly. “Before the others try and claim the showers?” 

“Yeah, I might as well hyung,” he mumbled, sitting up, maneuvering around Minhyuk’s koala hold on him. Kihyun patted his back gently, “Go on, I’ll start waking the others.” 

Kihyun watched as the maknae shuffled off into his room to get ready, and gently shifted out from underneath Minhyuk and stood up. He looked down at his hyungs and dongsaengs and couldn’t help the warm feeling that grew in his chest. 

He gently patted Jooheon’s back, “Jooheon, wake up, it’s time to get ready.” 

“Hyung,” he whined, hiding his face in his leader’s chest. 

“Come on, I thought you were excited about the broadcast?” Kihyun asked. 

Jooheon sighed and sat up, which woke up their leader. Hyunwoo groaned, rubbing his eyes and blearily looking at them. “Time to get ready?” He asked. 

“Unfortunately, hyung,” Kihyun said, “will you convince Jooheon to go get ready?” 

Hyunwoo chuckled, before agreeing to do so with a nod of his head. 

Kihyun moved to Hoseok and Hyungwon, listening to Hyunwoo convince Jooheon to get ready, already knowing that both of the sleepy koalas he was approaching would be impossible to wake up. “Hyung, Hyungwon wake up. It’s time to get ready.” 

Hoseok stirred, his grip on Hyungwon tightening. “Come on guys, the maknae is already up and getting ready.” Kihyun began poking their sides, trying to instigate them to get up and get ready. Thankfully they had showered already, so they just needed to make themselves look presentable. 

Hoseok woke with a giggle and a jolt of his body, which stirred Hyungwon awake, sleepily looking around. 

“Come on, time to get ready,” Kihyun chided. He turned to go wake Minhyuk, seeing that Hyunwoo had managed to get Jooheon to go and get ready. He was still sitting there, watching the others quietly. 

“Minhyuk hyung, wake up,” Kihyun said, shaking the body gently. 

The tall boy groaned before rolling over and blearily looking up at Kihyun. “I hate you sometimes.” 

“Yeah, I know hyung, come on, the kids are already up,” he teased. 

Minhyuk stood up and made for his room. Hoseok and Hyunwon followed. It was now just Hyunwoo and him. He turned to his leader, “You should be getting ready too, hyung.” 

Hyunwoo smiled, “I’m not a problem child, I’ll be ready in time.”

Kihyun knew it was true, too. Hyunwoo had the unnatural ability to get ready before all of them even if he was the last one in the shower.

Kihyun was taken by surprised when his hyung reached out and snagged his waist, pulling him down onto his lap. The act surprised him, but he looked at his leader nonetheless, “Hyung?” 

“They’re going to be a while, are you sure Kkukung is okay?” Hyunwoo asked. 

“I think so, he’s not acting like he does when he’s not feeling well. I’m sure he was telling the truth about him just feeling and being tired,” he answered.

“Are you feeling okay?” Hyunwoo asked, seemingly accepting the answer that his maknae was fine, but turning his concern to his dongsaeng. 

The question startled Kihyun, and for some reason, uncharacteristically brought tears to his eyes. “Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said worriedly, sitting up and pulling the younger into his chest. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Kihyun said, rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t quite used to their leader’s attention on him, and it again made him feel that familiar warmth in his chest. The warmth of belonging and comfort. 

“Thank you for caring for the others so well,” Hyunwoo said softly. 

Kihyun leaned into the eldest’s chest, content with the quiet comfort. 

Like all things, the dorm doesn’t stay quiet for long and they both heard the familiar tread of people approaching the living room. Kihyun looked up to see Changkyun dressed and accessorized. The maknae smiled at them, and approached them. Kihyun readjusted himself to only sit on one of Hyunwoo’s thighs. Changkyun sat on the other, leaning into Hyunwoo easily. Hyunwoo’s arm easily wrapped around his waist. 

Kihyun brushed away the bangs in his dongsaeng’s eyes, “Are Jooheon and Minhyuk finished?” 

“Yes, they’re just arguing over what they’re going to wear,” the youngest answered. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo both chuckled. All in all it was a good day, especially when they were all able to spend some time together in a less than stressful manner. 

Kihyun was glad to see Hyunwoo show so much affection to the youngest, and the youngest reciprocating the skinship. Hyunwoo was often times the busiest member and didn’t get to spend quality time with all of them, so seeing the youngest and eldest spend time together was something Kihyun wouldn’t take away from the two. 

He stood up, and gently maneuvered his maknae’s legs over Hyunwoo’s free thigh and brushed the wispy bangs from the youngests eyes. “I’ll go get ready, let him sleep,” he murmured quietly, leaning into kiss Hyunwoo’s cheek before leaving the room. 

Later that evening when the boys all stumbled into the dorm giggly and sleepy, they all went into their rooms to change into comfy sleep clothes and grabbed their respective blankets, pillows, and stuffed plushies. They laid out the blankets and pillows beside one another and all laid down for another group cuddle fest, their maknae in between Hoseok and Kihyun. Hyunwoo laid beside Kihyun and Jooheon beside Hoseok. Hyungwoo curled into their leader, while Minhyuk was already koala cuddling the second youngest. 

The seven drifted off into a more than peaceful and comforting sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot get over these cute and sweet boys who love each other so much.


	3. All I Need Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hyungs kiss their maknae, and the maknae returns the favor.

Kisses between the seven boys of Monsta X were a strangely _normal_ occurrence. They never broadcasted it, of course, wary of what the paparazzi and their fans would say. In the privacy of their home though, all of the boys craved the affectionate contact from one another. 

There was no one who needed, _craved_ it more than their resident maknae. The older members were reminded just how young their maknae was. He loved his hyungs, and was probably the most respectful and obedient dongsaeng out of all of them. So in return, six eldest members would lavish their maknae with whatever affection the youngest needed at that time. 

1\. Changkyun goes to Hyunwoo when he feels insecure.

Hyunwoo knew that being the leader of the group came with certain responsibilities that weren’t clearly specified in the ‘Handbook of Leadership Duties.’ The handbook was clearly lacking in every area involving reading the emotions and expressions of his members and interpreting them correctly, so he could step in if needed. In all fairness, he wasn’t given a handbook, but a talk with his manager about what his expected duties were. 

The responsibility to his dongsaeng’s were glossed over. It was to be interpreted by the leader and the best way he or she saw fit to care for them. 

Hyunwoo quickly learned that his dongsaeng’s were an affectionate bunch, and gathering them all together quickly resulted in cuddle piles. Having a warm body to cuddle with was nice, and it made all of them more than content and peaceful. They all seemed to sleep better when they were together, which didn’t occur often enough. 

Despite the group cuddle piles, Hyunwoo often found himself spending time with each of his dongsaeng’s one on one. They each needed their own reassurance and skinship from their leader, seeking his approval and praise. Hyunwoo was all too happy to spoil them with it. 

There was one member in particular though that seemed to glow from his attention, and that was his group’s maknae. Changkyun, although admirably mature and reserved for his age, often needed the most attention and affection. His maknae was often very insecure in his abilities and place on the team, still plagued by memories of there No Mercy days. 

When that insecurity hit Changkyun, Hyunwoo could always tell. No matter the time, place, or business, Hyunwoo would call an end to whatever he was doing and go to his maknae’s side. He swore to himself that he would never allow his youngest to feel lonely or depressed, and more importantly, to lack confidence in himself. He would pull the youngest aside and wrap him up in his famous bear hugs, tightly squeezing him and placing gentle kisses to the top of his head. 

Changkyun would _melt_. His body would relax and lean into his oldest hyung appreciatively, soaking up the comfort and quiet encouragement eagerly. Hyunwoo knew the youngest was encouraged most by praise, and praise him he did. Praises and kisses to his head so the other would know just how _much_ Hyunwoo appreciated and adored him. 

It usually ended with Changkyun pulling away with pink cheeks and a radiant smile. 

2\. Changkyun goes to Hoseok when he feels lonely. 

Despite Hoseok’s self-proclaimed sexy image, the second eldest was very kind and thoughtful, as well as being exceptionally gentle and tender-hearted toward his hyung and dongsaeng’s. Hoseok was actually the bleeding heart of the group, a natural nurturer to the team. 

He had the rare talent of connecting to his group members on a mental and emotional level, understanding the toll on mental health and emotional well-being when training to be an idol. This often led to him being the confidante to his members. 

With one member in particular, Hoseok worked extra hard to help him through his loneliness. Changkyun often had bouts of depression, an unexplained wave of loneliness and sadness taking control of his mind and leaving him feeling excluded and withdrawn from the rest of the group. 

Hoseok could recognize the signs of the mental and emotional shift, and would take the steps to gently help him from his tunnel vision. Changkyun knew his tender-hearted hyung was the best one to pull him out of his mind. 

It usually started with Hoseok helping him sit down, gently pulling him into his hyungs lap. Arm wound around his waist tightly and he’d gently murmur reassurances, praise, and compliments. He would talk about his day, what he was working on, a funny tv show he watched, anything to pull the maknae out of his head space. 

Once Changkyun would begin engaging with him, soft kisses would be pressed to the back of his neck and pepper slowly to his shoulder, and then back to the sides of his neck. The gentle, tickling ministration would not only comfort the youngest immensely, but pull out a giggle at the tickling feeling. 

It would typically end with Hoseok rearranging them to lay down and cuddle for as long as they could, still pressing soft kisses into the warm skin of his youngest dongsaeng. 

Changkyun couldn’t feel lonely with such an attentive hyung. 

3\. Changkyun goes to Minhyuk when he feels exhausted. 

It was no secret that Minhyuk was the mood-maker of the team. He seemed to have boundless energy and positivity to share with everyone. It was impossible to feel grumpy around such a radiant person, as he would slowly infect you his happiness. When they were boneless and exhausted, Minhyuk managed to still have the energy to encourage and compliment his group members. 

Changkyun didn’t know what he would do without his sunshine hyung. There were days when he was pushed so far past his limit, he felt as though he was having an out-of-body experience whenever he would try to move. He felt disoriented and fuzzy, with an extra side of not being in control of his already awkward limbs. 

Minhyuk could always tell when his maknae reached his limit and passed it. It was dangerous for the youngest to work himself to pure exhaustion, but he knew that they were all workaholics, and couldn’t really blame him of something he was guilty of. 

There maknae was young, and there were certain things the youngest shouldn’t have to experience. Once a break was called from whatever they were working on, Minhyuk would pull his sleepy maknae into a koala hold, cuddling him and peppering kisses to his flushed cheeks. 

Soft murmurs were exchanged between the two, promises of ending soon and cuddling later when they were home. The warmth of Minhyuk always seemed to relax Changkyun, and he’d become just a little bit more alert and able to push through the last hour of practice. 

Those days always ended with Changkyun in Minhyuk’s bed, clinging onto his hyung as he slept restfully. Minhyuk would always press a couple of kisses to his maknae’s cheek, glad that his dongsaeng trusted him enough to let him sleep with him. 

4\. Changkyun goes to Kinyun when he feels anxious. 

Changkyun arguably felt closest with Kihyun when it came to most things, as the older hyung was always so happy to take care of him and make him feel comfortable. Kihyun genuinely cared about them and enjoyed caring for them. It was easy for Changkyun to seek comfort from the other.

Kikhyun was the best hyung to go to when he felt his anxiety well in the pit of his chest and make his brain go just slight fuzzy. 

Changkyun would automatically latch onto Kihyun and be extra clingy, and the eldest would usually tap into his maknae’s feelings. First, his hyung would make him tea, something to relax his nerves and to calm the racing of his brain by having something menial to do with his hands. 

He would then _usually_ find himself sitting in his hyungs lap, his face nestled in his neck breathing in the earthy smell of his cologne and soaking up the warmth his hyung offered him. 

Kihyun would never force him to talk. He just offered his help for when it was just a little bit too much for him to handle on his own, and be a quiet, warm, and comforting presence for him. He was never alone for a sudden wave of anxiety, and the gentle and patient nature of his hyung helped him the most. 

Once he felt better, Kihyun would give him a proud smile and kiss his forehead, praising him for handling it so well and for asking for help when he needed it. 

Changkyun often felt a different swell in his chest, one of pride and joy at his hyung’s compliments. 

5\. Changkyun goes to Hyungwon when he is scared. 

Hyungwon is observant. His members tend to forget that about him. He usually notices a lot more than he lets on, and he knew one thing about his maknae and that was that the youngest was afraid of the dark. Changkyun had fairy lights strung up by his bunk, turned on during the night while he slept. This isn’t anything to cause Hyungwon to believe his youngest dongsaeng was fearful of the dark, but it was just one of the things he believed added up to prove that his maknae was scared of the dark. 

Whenever they went to perform, Changkyun would squeeze his hand when the lights blacked out. The youngest squeezed _hard_ , and would only let go once the lights were back on. 

When Changkyun had to sleep in a hotel room, he would bring a night light to place in the outlet closest to his bed with the excuse of being blind as a bat in the middle of the night, but Hyungwon knew that he needed it to be able to rest well while away from home and his bunk with his fairy lights. 

So when Changkyun forgot his night light, Hyungwon knew the youngest would not be able to get through the night peacefully. 

Hyungwon picked the maknae to share a room with, and they were getting ready for bed, he told Changkyun that he knew about his fear and once they got past his maknae’s embarrassment and shame--which was a long and arduous process--Hyungwon told him to keep one of the lamps on, and that it wouldn’t be a bother. 

He ended up with an armful of maknae while they slept, the lamp casting the room in a gentle glow. 

Once his maknae was sleeping peacefully, he’d press an affectionate kiss to the top of his head, glad to be able to help his dongsaeng. 

6\. Chankgyun goes to Jooheon when he is overwhelmed. 

Jooheon were the closest in age, and that often blurred the honorifics and formality used between them. Jooheon was very easy-going, and didn’t seem to mind too much when Changkyun didn’t talk to him in a formal manner. 

Jooheon and Changkyun were typically conjoined to the hip as they wrote, composed, and produced together most of the time. 

Jooheon was a sounding block for Changkyun. The slightly older boy was able to put things in perspective and help navigate him to see the positive and joy to whatever felt like Changkyun was drowning in. 

Changkyun became overwhelmed very rarely, usually able to handle quite a lot. The times where it was overwhelming, he would force his way into Jooheon’s space, whether that was by a back hug, or sitting in the other’s lap. Being a skinship monster, Jooheon would react favorably to it and give the youngest his attention and all of his affection, placing teasing kisses to his cheek and neck. 

It would result in giggles and a lighter atmosphere, Jooheon calmly helping him through his thoughts and bringing them out in a more positive and happy way. 

Everybody needed a Jooheon, but Chankgyun wasn’t about to share his with anyone but his group members. 

 

Changkyun didn’t know when he realized he was the favorite of his hyungs, unanimously agreed upon by all of them in a broadcast. The warmth he felt was unnatural by how it burned in his body, making his chest feel light and his head dizzy with joy and pride. He contained his expression well, but when they were backstage in the privacy of their dressing room, he made it a point to kiss each of his hyungs right on the cheek. 

They all humored him, and smiled happily at him. Their cherished maknae was too sweet and kind, and they would _always_ look out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this style? There's zero dialogue (which was SO HARD), and I know that can be difficult for some readers. Let me know! c:


	4. You've Fallen for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, I repeat, ANGST. You know the drill though, with angst comes very protective and soft hyungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've neglected my Kkukung, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy!

“I’m so tired of answering questions about No Mercy, hyung,” Changkyun said, exasperated and slightly angry. “These questions keep opening up a wound that’s trying to heal. Digging in and making it sore, refusing to let it heal properly.” 

Hyunwoo looked sadly at his maknae, understanding that his youngest dongsaeng was growing more and more confrontational with each interview asking him about No Mercy, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit contrite over the whole thing. He allowed the youngest to vent because it was the one thing he could do as penance for his past behavior toward the youngest. 

“I know my place, I know that I’m very much welcome and included in this team. Why do people feel the need to keep questioning that? How much more do I have to prove myself?” Changkyun demanded. 

“You don’t have to prove yourself in the first place, Kkukung, you should know that by now,” Hyunwoo said softly. 

“Well obviously some people didn’t get the memo,” Changkun said bitterly. 

“Who didn’t get the memo for what?” Hyungwon asked, interrupting the conversation between leader and maknae. 

Changkyun looked up at his perpetually sleepy hyung and smiled bitterly, “Interviewers asking about No Mercy.” 

“Ah,” Hyungwon said, a note of understanding already in his tone. “Why do you let them bother you so much, Kkukungie?”

“They won’t let the wound heal, hyung! Them constantly bringing it up makes me doubt myself and my contribution, which I already struggle with without them putting a microscope to it,” Changkyun said, his voice rising. 

“Ah, so you’re still insecure about your place on the team? Even though you _know_ how much we adore you and value you on this team? Yah, silly maknae,” Hyungwon said, gracefully plopping down on the maknae’s lap and wrapped an arm around the youngests neck. “You give them too much control, Kkukungie, you allow them in and that’s why it’s bothering you. Stop _caring_ about matters that have been put to rest.” 

Changkyun’s eyes began to water, “Have they, hyung? Been put to rest?”

“Of course they have, at least with the six of us it has. What matters is if you have, for your own inner peace,” Hyungwon said gently. 

Hyunwoo watched the two interact, wishing for Hyungwon’s uncommon wise words to be a natural thing for him to do as the leader. Changkyun listened to Hyungwon, soaking in what their sleepy member was saying. 

“Kkukung, reconciliation is never easy, but it’s impossible to do with yourself if you don’t face the problem head on,” Hyunwoo said gently. “What helps is confiding in your hyungs, and trust that we will do our best to put those fears to rest. You need to talk to us more, instead of letting this build up.” 

“Hyung is right,” Hyungwon said. 

“I don’t care how busy we are, we will all make time for you in a heartbeat, you just need to _ask_ ,” Hyunwoo promised. 

A silence fell over the boys as Changkyun looked at the wall, deciding on what he should say. 

“I sometimes feel as though you would prefer someone else, someone you already knew and trusted, almost as if you feel like I stole their spot,” Changkyun murmured quietly. 

Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo, a frown turning his plump lips down. “Kkukung, back then, things were tense and friendships were built, and there was a desire for us to debut with certain people, of course. You won your spot fair and square because you were considered better. Knowing how hard you work, and how great you are with producing and writing lyrics, I wouldn’t change that decision for my own selfish desires ever.” 

“You were thrown into this whole mess in an unfair way, completely blind-sided, and I’m sorry about the cold nature in which we treated you, but you’re here...and there’s nothing anyone can do about that, nor do we want too. You help make Monsta X special,” Hyunwoo said gently. 

“You need to stop the pity party, Kkukung, and accept the fact that we’ve ll accepted you as _our_ maknae,” Hyungwun said, pinching his cheek. 

“What pity party?” 

The three boys looked up to see Hoseok standing in the entryway, curiously looking at the current arrangement. 

“Hyung, Kkukung is having a pity party, because he doesn’t think we want him as our maknae,” Hyungwon said, ragging on the maknae to his favorite hyung. 

“Aish, Kkukungie, when will you get it through that thick skull of yours that you’re our favorite dongsaeng, huh?” Hoseok chastised, gesturing for Hyunwon to go to Hyunwoo. He sat beside the maknae on the couch, and pulled him into a one armed hug. 

“Hyung,” Changkyun protested. 

“Yah, knock it off, listen to your hyung for once,” Hoseok chided, “we love you, _our_ maknae, _our_ rapper, and _our_ friend. We love you, Kkukungie, and that’s not about to change.” Hoseok pressed a kiss to the maknae’s temple. 

“Promise?” Changkyun asked, softly. 

“I swear on my career as an idol,” Hoseok promised. 

“...Alright,” Changkyun relented. 

The conversation of course, still bothered the three hyungs, knowing that their maknae was still deeply affected by their No Mercy days. They could humor him and play with him all they wanted, they could have skinship with him on and off the camera, they could spoil him with food and snacks, but that wouldn’t change Chankgyun’s opinion of himself and his contribution to the team. 

“Yah! Changkyun!” Kihyun yelled. 

“What, hyung?” The maknae innocently asked. 

“Why’d I have to find out from a fan that you’re still being asked about No Mercy days, huh? There’s absolutely _no reason_ for that to be mentioned when you’re still uncomfortable with the subject,” Kihyun demanded. 

Kihyun was fierce when it came to protecting his members, and he wouldn’t stand for any of them feeling unnecessarily uncomfortable. Certain aspects of their job were guaranteed to be uncomfortable, but a blatant lack of decency to his maknae’s feelings would not stand in his book. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, hyung,” Changkyung said tiredly. 

“It is a big deal! There’s no reason to talk about it anymore. You’re our maknae, a valuable member to this team, what else do they want? We already say that we love you, there’s no reason to keep bringing up those days,” Kihyun argued. 

Changkyun looked at Kihyun, startled by the declaration and his chest began to feel strange, constricting and his throat began to tighten. His eyes suddenly grew overly watery, as if he had stabbed it with a mascara brush. 

Kihyun instantly softened, “Kkukung? What is it?” 

“It’s nice...having you defend me, and say so easily that you love me-e,” Changkyun murmured out, his throat tightening painfully out of the desire to not cry in front of his straightforward hyung. 

“Kkukungie,” Kihyun sighed, fondly exasperated with his youngest dongsaeng. “We keep having this conversation, and I wish you would finally accept that we all love you.” 

“I do know,” Changkyun said, looking down at his hands straightening the creases in the fabric of the couch he was sitting on. 

Kihyun moved to sit next to him, “Look at me.” He demanded. He waited for Changkyun to look up at him through doe eyes and an uncertain expression on his face. “Hyung loves you,” Kihyun said gently, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Okay?” 

His dongsaeng looked away and blushed, but also clearly affected by the declaration. “I love you too, hyung.” 

“I know you do,” Kihyun said, “you show it by your thoughtfulness and your hardworking nature. Hyung has always known that you love him. It’s about time that you know the same. Come on, come nap with hyung and then I’ll convince manager-nim to get us ice cream on our way back to the dorm.” 

Minhyuk and Jooheon loved skinship. The two were very tactile, and usually they were seen showing skinship to one another seeing as how they loved it so much. Changkyun was a victim of skinship between the two, often squished in between them. Jooheon defended them by saying it was because Changkyun had a reversal charm and was actually a very cute maknae. Minhyuk agreed seriously. 

They both kissed his cheek before happily skipping away to avoid his wrath. 

Changkyun couldn’t help the amusement over his hyungs antics, and knew they did it out of a place of love. 

When they were sitting down for another group interview, he was--again--squished in between the two tactile hyungs. The interviewer, of course, asked about No Mercy days and how that affected all of their relationships. 

Changkyun felt the familiar sense of dread and shame swell in his stomach. 

“Not that it’s important, since we all adore our maknae, but No Mercy days were really tough on all of us and we’re all really thankful that there isn’t any resentment or tension between the seven of us,” Kihyun answered, his voice straightforward and strict. 

“Plus, who wouldn’t love this baby face? He’s an adorably talented maknae,” Minhyuk cooed, leaning into pinch both of his cheeks. 

“Us rappers have to stick together, and I couldn’t be happier to have him as my partner. Changkyun is really smart and thoughtful when it comes to lyric writing and producing the tracks,” Jooheon bragged, patting him softly on his thigh, a mild encouragement that was appropriate for broadcast. 

Changkyun sat back, reveling in the surreal atmosphere of his hyungs defending him and shutting down any rumors about him not getting along with the other members. Changkyun just had to sit there, and allow his hyungs to dote and protect him. 

He was so glad he was put into this team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave requests if you're interested in a certain plot? I'm hoping you all will tune into my Maknae x Maknae part where I put together maknae's of different group and have them become friends and what not. It's all very soft and sweet! c: 
> 
> Also, I've recently been into Vixx, so maybe expect something of theirs up. The boys are so cute, but I want to get a better grasp of their personality before I write about them!


	5. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo perspective + fluff and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've added and installment for our sweet Kkukung! Here you guys are~

There were certain things that were associated with being the maknae. Especially recently with how many talented maknaes there were. One example being that all maknaes were “evil.” It meant that they liked teasing and being playfully disrespectful to the elder members, and because they were the maknae they were more likely to get away with it. Hyunwoo could say with complete certainty that _his_ maknae didn’t fit this trait. Changkyun had always been mature and respectful, quietly obedient and allowing them to do whatever they wanted. 

Changkyun was a different maknae. One who sought out his hyungs approval and praise. Whether that was through the songs he produced, or the lyrics he wrote, Changkyun was most happy with their praise. Changkyun might not have been the best dancer, but he worked hard and he always reached a point to where he looked as though he was a natural dancer. Changkyun never truly complained or whined about the group promotion and activities, gratefully accepting their activities and always working diligently. 

Hyunwoo was always so proud of his maknae. He was glad for their company portraying Changkyun as silly and lovable, as it brought out his cute side that contrasted to his deep voice and masculine features. Changkyun wasn’t a doormat. He could tease as easily as the rest of them, and play along with the joke, but Hyunwoo knew that Changkyun would much rather be spoken with affection and… _adoration_ it seemed. 

Maknae’s were typically the most loved and protected, and Hyunwoo would confirm this in his own group. The six of them showered skinship on the youngest, and always came to his defense. Typically, other maknaes despised it, as they saw it as a threat to their masculinity. Changkyun soaked it up, he gained energy from it and never discouraged the behavior. 

Hyunwoo had a theory on their maknae’s response to that. Changkyun had to work hard for that affection and adoration, and he wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize it. Hyunwoo was originally disheartened by that realization, but soon learned to embrace it and be as affectionate and comfortable around the youngest. 

 

Changkyun was currently fast asleep on the couch, one of their props for their set. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were watching, fond gazes obvious to anyone who dared pay attention. 

“He’s been working tirelessly on the song, when was the last time he properly rested?” Hyunwoo asked. 

Kihyun frowned, “I’m...not sure. Jooheon would know.” 

Hyunwoo looked for the second youngest, finding him wiggling around with Hoseok. “Jooheonnie~ Come here please!” 

Jooheon looked up and smiled, quickly obeying the gentle demand. “Yes, appa,” he said, his voice teasing. 

Hyunwoo chuckled, pulling the younger member onto his thigh, “When was the last time Kkukung slept a full night?”

Jooheon frowned, before looking over at the sleeping maknae on the couch. “Ah, well, probably before we started working on the solo, so maybe...a couple of weeks?” 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun frowned. 

“Aish, that kid,” Kihyun mumbled. 

“You know how he gets,” Jooheon said, “he so desperately wants to keep his favor with us, he feels like he needs to prove himself.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Hyunwoo frowned. 

“Try telling him that,” Jooheon mumbled. 

Minhyuk walked up to them, exaggerating his motions as he settled into Kihyun’s lap. Kihyun rolled his eyes, but allowed their happy virus to do so. 

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Kkukung being sleep deprived,” Jooheoon answered. 

“When is the kid not?” Minhyuk asked, confused as to what the context was. 

“He’s not slept since before the solo was released,” Hyunwoo clarified, “you know how he is, wanting to constantly prove himself to us.” 

Minhyuk frowned, and the four of them were left staring at the sleeping maknae, confused as to why their maknae still doubted himself. 

 

It didn’t matter how many heart-to-heart talks they had with Changkyun, they never truly penetrated the maknae’s heart so he would understand that they loved him for him, not because of all the contributions he brought to the team; that was the cherry on top. 

Hyunwoo had gathered all of them in the living area, “Family meeting,” he said, sitting in the loveseat and watching his dongsaeng’s groggily walk into the room and lay haphazardly on top of one another on the couch. 

Kihyun seemed to be the only truly awake one. “What’s wrong, hyung?” He asked. 

“Nothing serious, but we all need to talk, and this was the only free time we all have together for the next couple of days,” Hyunwoo said. 

He wasn’t really one to say a lot of words, but he knew this situation needed to be treated delicately. “There’s not really...a guide on how to be a good leader, and I apologize it’s taking me so long to figure out how to be a good one. I feel as though I just need to make a few things clear. Everyone sitting in this room _deserves_ to be here, and they no longer need to earn their place at the table. You guys don’t need to earn your keep, all I expect from you guys is to constantly try your best and work hard during our group and your individual schedules. Do you guys understand what I mean by that?” 

Kihyun smiled softly, “You’re worried we feel like we have to prove our worth to the group?” 

Hyunwoo smiled, “Yes. You guys don’t need to do that. Any side projects you have, do it because you like it, not because you feel like you have too. I want you all do understand the difference.” 

Hoseok had a fond expression on his face, “You’ve never put an unreasonable amount of pressure on us, hyung. Everything you expect of us is completely reasonable and within our job description.” 

“When we’re home, you guys can turn off your idol mentality. I want you guys to try and be normal. Play video games, nap, have fun together, whatever. When we’re clocked out for the day, you can do whatever you want,” Hyunwoo said, “within reason.” 

His dongsaeng’s chuckled at his clarification. 

“Hyung?” 

Six pairs of eyes were on the maknae. 

Hyunwoo acknowledged him, “Go ahead, Kkukung.” 

“It kind of feels as though this conversation might be targeted toward me?” The maknae asked. 

“It is,” Hyunwoo admitted, “I’m worried about you.” 

“Hyung, I’ve made my peace with me role on this team. I’m not worried about it anymore because you guys have been great about including me and defending me when necessary, and I appreciate the efforts. You guys wouldn’t do that if you didn’t care. The reason I don’t play video games, or nap, or anything like that is because I love music and I love being in Monsta X. I want to continue making better tracks, and to give you guys quality songs,” Changkyun said. 

“At what cost though, Kkukung?” Hoseok asks. “Your health suffers when you do that, and we don’t like seeing you not sleeping or eating properly.” 

“It’s a sacrifice I make happily,” Changkyun defended. 

“Would you be happy with one of us doing the same thing?” Minhyuk asked. 

Changkyun frowned, “No, I wouldn’t.” 

“Understand where we’re coming from then. Your health is for more important,” Hoseok said softly. 

Changkyun looked incredibly young in that moment, and Hyunwoo was reminded on how young his maknae was and how much he has been through. 

“Baby, we love you, and we want you to rest,” Kihyun said softly. 

Changkyun’s eyes were wide, and his lower lip trembled. Hyunwoo watched as the maknae reached for Kihyun, initiating skinship. Kihyun eagerly let the youngest sit in his lap and wrapped his arms securely around him. Hyunwoo knew that Kihyun comforted the maknae the best. 

“Tell us what you need, Kkukungie,” Hoseok said, his voice soft. 

“I just want to sleep right now,” Changkyun answered. 

Hoseok, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon were instantly out of their seats and disappearing from the rooms. A few minutes later had the four of them bringing in mattresses and blankets. They settled them on the floor, and gestured for Changkyun, “Come on. Come lay down,” Hyungwon instructed, “and we’ll have a cuddle pile.” 

Changkyun pulled on Kihyun’s wrist for him to follow, and the singer did. 

“Jooheon,” Changkyun mumbled. 

The happy boy eagerly situated himself behind Changkyun, and cuddled him. Hyunwoo took his spot beside Jooheon, cuddling the skinship monster. Hoseok latched onto Kihyun, while Minhyuk curled up beside Hyunwoo, and Hyunwon next to Hoseok. 

Hyunwoo knew not everything was solved from their discussion, but at least they had started communicating and not letting their worries be unheard. Talking was important, and they could all be a bit better at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought down below~ I love you my sweet babies!! xx c: <3


	6. Reflections and Sleepy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun reflects on their maknae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit more ot7 based!

As they continued working hard to achieve their first win and to make their monbebes proud of them, they all noticed how confident Changkyun was starting to become. It was a relief for all of them, and they didn’t feel the need to hold their breath for his own insecurities to make him miserable. Changkyun was blossoming. He was having solo activities, working on his mixtape, and tirelessly working on their own comeback album. He was eating and sleeping as regularly as an overworked idol could, so it wasn’t any cause for concern in any of their eyes. 

Changkyun was filling out, as well. The chubbiness on his cheeks that they all loved had returned, and the thickness of his thighs returned. He didn’t look as if he would blow over from a gust of wind. He was healthy and positive, and the tensions that all the members carried finally drifted away. Their maknae was going to be just fine. 

Kihyun felt the relief more than some of the others. He had a tendency to be skeptical, and had waited for the shoe to drop and for something to happen, and when it didn’t, did he finally breathe and let it be. If Changkyun was happy, he wasn’t going to question it and he certainly wasn’t going to interrupt his maknae’s path to happiness. 

The only noticeable changes was how the youngest interacted with them. He was acting a bit more cheeky on camera, and playing into the role of the ‘disobedient maknae’ to see if he could get a rise out of his hyungs on broadcast. Even if he did manage to get a squawk of protest, it wasn’t ever true irritation or frustration. Changkyun never crossed boundaries and everything he said was genuinely harmless and funny. The boy was a natural comedian. 

One of the biggest changes was the youngests desire for skinship, and general neediness with his members. Changkyun had always been tactile and affectionate, but it seemed to improve drastically now that he wasn’t always questioning himself and his role as their maknae. 

Kihyun welcomed it. He didn’t know for how long this new clinginess would last, and he was selfish enough to soak it all up. 

Changkyun and Jooheon were already the best of friends, but they seemed to have even surpassed that. The two boys were able to read one another on a completely different level, and they were able to be on the same bizarre wavelength that baffled the others. Kihyun was happy for it though. All was well in their group dynamics, and he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Kihyun was a habitual early riser. He tried sleeping in, but his body was wide awake every morning ready to conquer the day. He did indulge in a bit of lazing about in bed if they didn’t have a schedule, but those days were rare. He liked being able to get up and starting working on keeping their dorm clean and presentable. He didn’t like living in mess and chaos, and his boys were the epitome of mess and chaos.

This morning though, he indulged in laying in bed, scrolling on his recently reacquired phone. His door opened quietly, revealing a blacky messy mop of hair. He smiled, seeing the sleepy maknae quietly close the door behind him and make his way to the bed Kihyun was still laying on. He put his phone to the side, and allowed the youngest underneath the blankets and to cuddle up to his side. 

“Morning hyung,” Changkyun grumbled out. 

Kihyun smiled fondly. He couldn’t help it. His maknae was unforgivingly cute when he was groggy and cuddly. “Morning baby,” he hums gently, “did you sleep well?” 

Changkyun nods his head, apparently not up to answering verbally. 

This was a frequent trend, Changkyun waking up early enough to spend a few minutes cuddling with him in the morning, before he got up and started on breakfast. 

“Any ideas for breakfast?” Kihyun asks, curious what the youngest might be hungry for. 

“Rice,” Changkyun answers. 

Kihyun chuckles, “I’ll make some rice then, but that’s not all you’re eating.” 

“‘Kay,” he mumbles, seemingly pleased with just knowing he’ll be having rice. 

“Shhhhh, it’s sleep time still,” Minhyuk mumbles groggily from the bunk beds on the opposite wall. 

Kihyun chuckles, and stays quiet, allowing his members a few more minutes of peace before he would get up and start breakfast. 

Once those few minutes had passed, Kihyun was getting a bit restless, and knew he needed to get up so he wouldn’t wake the maknae who had obviously fallen back asleep. He pressed a kiss to the top of the boys head and maneuvered out of the covers and the sleeping form of his maknae. He covered the boy back up with the blankets and left the room. Thankfully their dorm wasn’t a complete disaster, it was just a bit untidy from returning home at an ungodly hour the previous night. 

His first order of business was to start the rice, before preparing the rest of the meal. He wasn’t sure what he was going to make, but his members were relatively unpicky for the most part. 

He wasn’t expecting arms to wind around his waist and a body to press up against his back. “Aigoo, you’re quiet in the mornings,” Kihyun said, a bit breathless from the sudden fright. 

“Hyung, you’re warm,” Jooheon mumbles. 

Kihyun chuckles at his sleepy maknae, “You’re always so cold in the mornings, why don’t you go join Kkukungie in my bed, and sleep a little bit longer? Breakfast won’t be ready for a while anyways.” 

“Why is he in your bed?” Jooheon asks, sounding confused. 

“Maknae wanted some cuddles this morning,” Kihyun shares. 

“Lucky. I want morning cuddles,” Jooheon whines. 

“Gotta wake up early then, baby,” Kihyun teases gently. 

“Or you could sleep in later,” he replies petulantly. 

Kihyun laughs, turning around and pushing him away, “Go cuddle with Chankgyun and let me cook. We’ll nap later.” 

Jooheon smiles sweetly at him, and walks away. 

If Jooheon is awake, it usually mean Hyunwoo and Hoseok are awake and exercising in their bedroom. Jooheon tended to be a pretty light sleeper, and would wake up whenever the oldest members would wake up to keep their body in tip-top shape. 

He’d been meaning to talk to Hyunwoo about putting Hyungwon in their room, and letting Jooheon into his so the boy could have some uninterrupted sleep when he was allowed. Hyungwon could sleep through anything, which was a blessing and a curse. 

Regardless, it was a lazy morning, and as soon as Kihyun was finishing up the stew, his members were either sleepily making their way into the front room or brightly greeting (read: Hyunwoo and Hoseok) everyone. 

Kihyun sent the two eldest wo wake Hyungwon up as he was the only one asleep, like usual. Minhyuk helped set the table as the two youngest were cuddling on the couch and dozing off once more. 

“Boys, wake up, it’s breakfast. You want to eat while it’s still hot right?” Kihyun says gently. 

That seems to perk them up and the move to the table, sitting down. Kihyun looks up to see Hyungwon thrown over Hyunwoo’s shoulder, protesting mildly. 

“He didn’t get up,” Hyunwoo defends mildly. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. Whatever it took for them to have breakfast together, he didn’t care the measures the others went too to get their constantly sleepy member to eat with them. 

Kihyun watched as the members began to wake up and the table became much more livelier. Smiles and laughter floated around them, and he had never felt so content.


End file.
